The New Zookeeper
by JennsenT2605
Summary: On what was believed to be an average day at the zoo, the Penguins get greeted by an extra special surprise: The old zookeeper quitting her job and getting replaced by a new, nicer zookeeper. But the new zookeeper isn't an average man. He had a rough past in Nevis, and he was fired from his previous job. Will the Penguins get along with him, the new zookeeper? (Modern-Day Hamilton)
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty! So, this is my second fanfic, and I hope you guys enjoy it! Heh.** **Also, the Hamilton characters are modernized here, so yeah.**

* * *

Chapter 1-Fired?!

Alexander Hamilton entered the work building again, praying he did well on that report. As soon as he entered the building, he was greeted by a very mad George Washington.

"I wouldn't go back in that building if I were you" Washington said.

"Why not?" Alexander asked.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" Washington yelled.

Alexander gasped. He was fired? He couldn't believe it! He ran out of the building, tears in his eyes. He ran back home, hugging Eliza.

"Alexander, what's wrong?" Eliza asked him.

"I got fired" Alexander replied.

"Fired?!" Eliza screamed, worried.

"I didn't do anything wrong" Alexander said.

Eliza began to cry.

"I'm so sorry about that, Alexander" Eliza said.

Alexander sighed.

"Ma! Pa! My friends and I are going to the Central Park Zoo right now! Do you want to come?" Phillip asked, running in the room.

Alexander smiled.

"We would love to" Alexander replied.

The whole Hamilton family left to the zoo.

* * *

**Sorry if this was short! But I had to start off the chapter that way! Will Alexander get an opportunity for a job there so that he can continue creating money for his family? I do not own Hamilton or The Penguins Of Madagascar!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of 'The New Zookeeper' is up! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2-A job opportunity at the zoo?

As soon as the Hamiltons and 4 of Phillip's friends saw the gates to the Central Park Zoo, they knew it would be a perfect day to make Alexander happy after he got fired from that job.

Everyone entered the zoo, excited to see the over 20 habitats there. Alexander decided it would be a wonderful idea to check out the Penguin Habitat first, since that was the one that caught his eye. Alexander walked over to the habitat. He saw four cute and cuddly penguins smiling and waving. Alexander giggled while picking up a bucket of fish, tossing 16 fish at the habitat, 4 fish for each penguin. The four penguins became super happy. Alexander smiled. He bent down on his knees to speak to them. He knows he won't be able to understand the penguins, but they'll understand him.

"Hi" he said.

The four penguins squacked small squacks while waving. That was a great start to this conversation.

"I'm Alexander" Alexander said, "Alexander Hamilton".

The short penguin with the flat-head looked at the tallest penguin at the bunch, squacking. The tall penguin squacked back. The two penguins turned to look at Alexander again.

"I got fired from my job today, and it's horrible for me. However, my son helped make my day better by asking me and my wife to go with him and his friends to this zoo" Alexander said.

The shortest penguin looked sad when it heard the part about Alexander getting fired. Alexander continued to speak.

"Okay. That's enough doom and gloom. Let's talk about something happier" Alexander said.

The four penguins nodded.

"Ever since I was a child, I always wanted to see penguins in person. And today, I just did" Alexander said.

"Alexander!" Eliza called.

"Oh! That was my wife! I'll speak to you guys again soon!" Alexander said.

The four penguins smiled and waved. Alexander smiled while waving back. He ran over to where Eliza was at. He saw her looking at a paper.

"The zoo needs another zookeeper. One of the previous zookeepers quit her job, and the zoo needs someone to take over her job" Eliza said.

Alexander thought and thought. He thought about when he got fired. He thought about when Phillip suggested he and Eliza go with him and his friends to this zoo. He thought of the Penguins. Alexander soon had an idea.

"Eliza, I'll be right back!" Alexander said.

He entered the office where the manager was. He closed the door.

"Sir! How may I help you?" the manager asked.

Alexander looked confidently at the manager. The manager looked like he was at least 50 or 60 years old, and he wore a normal job tuxedo. Alexander cleared his throat.

"I want to get a job here" he said confidently.

The manager smiled. For once, an adult came so that they'll take over the job the previous zookeeper had before she quit.

"Alright. Sir, what's your name?" the manager asked.

"Alexander Hamilton" Alexander replied.

"Mr. Hamilton, why do you want a job here?" the manager asked.

"I got fired from my previous job, and when me, my wife, my son, and 3 of my son's friends went to this zoo today on my son's request, I saw the help wanted paper, and I decided it would be a perfect opportunity to get a job again" Alexander replied.

"Alrighty. So, Mr. Hamilton, you must pass a test in order to get the job" the manager said, putting a piece of paper on the desk.

Alexander sat down at the chair. He looked at the paper. The test has only 5 questions. Phew. Alexander is sure to pass this test.

"I'll leave you alone to test" the manager said, leaving the office.

Because Alexander wrote fast, he finished the test in under 5 minutes. As soon as the manager entered, he saw that Alexander already completed the test.

"Wow! You write fast!" the manager said.

"Yes I do" Alexander said.

The manager looked over the test. He smiled. He then went to get an empty nametag, typing something on his computer, printed something out, and put the paper that's the size of the nametag itself on it. He handed the nametag to Alexander.

"Mr. Hamilton, you got the job!" the manager said.

'Yes!' Alexander thought to himself.

"Meet me in my office at 7 am tomorrow to get your job outfit and to give you a shot" the manager said.

Alexander smiled.

"I will" Alexander said.

He left the office, a smile on his face.

He ran over to Eliza, showing her the nametag.

"I got the job" he said.

"Awesome!" Eliza said, hugging Alexander.

"Pa, check out the Lemur Habitat! It has a boombox and everything!" Phillip said.

"Good idea, Pip. It's best for me to check out the WHOLE zoo before we leave because I got a job here" Alexander said, smiling.

For 3 whole hours, Alexander explored the zoo, paying attention to where each habitat is so that he'll remember the locations during his first day of work tomorrow. As soon as the Hamiltons went home, Alexander immediately plopped himself on his and Eliza's bed and went to sleep, hoping his first day of work goes well tomorrow.

* * *

**Wow! Alexander got the job! We all must be wondering what the two penguins talked about to each other, though. I do not own Hamilton or The Penguins Of Madagascar.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter for 'The New Zookeeper' is up! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3-New Human Friends

(Skipper's POV)

The boys and I woke up at 6 am, hopping out of the HQ and beginning our swim training, which means we basically swim around our habitat. We've been doing that for over a week in case the new zookeeper comes during those days. Soon, we saw a man and the zoo manager enter the manager's office. For 20 minutes, all was silent. Soon, the man came out of the office. He was wearing the yellow polo shirt that zookeepers wear, and he was wearing the green baseball cap zookeepers normally wear. He looked determined. This must be the new zookeeper, because none of the other zookeepers here have dark brown hair in a low ponytail and facial hair. The zookeeper smiled when he saw us penguins. He went over to us, bending down to greet us. I read the zookeeper's nametag.

_Alexander Hamilton._

Wait a minute! That's the same man the boys and I met yesterday!

"Boys, look!" I said excitedly.

We all looked up at Alexander.

"It's Alexander!" Private said.

"Yes!" Kowalski said excitedly.

"Yay!" Rico said excitedly.

We waved at Alexander. Alexander waved back, tossing us a lot of fish, enough to last the boys and I a whole day!

"Hey, guys! I thought I wasn't going to see you for another month!" Alexander said excitedly, tears in his eyes.

"Us either!" I said excitedly, even though Alexander couldn't understand me.

Alexander giggled.

"My wife showed me the Help Wanted poster, I went into the manager's office, I signed up for the job, and here I am! The new zookeeper of the zoo!" Alexander said.

I looked at Kowalski for options.

"We can't congratulate him by speaking to him. He doesn't understand penguin language. Kowalski, options!" I said.

"We can always write a message using pebbles" Kowalski suggested.

"Great idea!" I said.

Luckily, we spoke to Alexander for a long time, and boy was he a talker! He talked a lot, which is fine by me, because the boys and I wanted something to stay occupied on. Sometimes, Alexander left to give the other animals breakfast, which is enough for a whole zoo day, but we don't mind. He does this stuff fast, either because he wants to continue speaking to us, or he was running out of time. Soon the zoo clock rang at 9 am. Alexander looked at us.

"I've got to go! I'll speak to you guys once I get the time!" Alexander said.

"Okay!" the boys and I said excitedly, even though Alexander didn't understand our language.

We sighed in relief. We soon started to collect pebbles from underwater when we had the chance. We used the pebbles to create a message. A message for Alexander. Well, more like Zookeeper Alexander.

While we collected pebbles to put in a pile so that we could create the message, we still did our smile and wave routine. Soon, night came around. The boys and I decided to take a quick peek in Central Park to search for pebbles.

Soon, we saw the man we never wanted to see: Officer X.

"Penguins" Officer X said angrily.

He pulled out a tazer. The boys and I gasped.

(John Laurens' POV)

Being the new Animal Control officer seems easy, but it's actually hard. However, unlike most animal control officers, I'm actually very kind to animals, and, if I see animals out of zoos or their habitats, all I do is bring back to their zoo or habitat, but I had to ask them politely if I could bring them back. Otherwise, the animals might run away from me.

Today, the day of Alexander's first day of work as a zookeeper at the Central Park Zoo, I was walking in Central Park at the nighttime, searching for any homeless animals or any animals that escaped from their zoos.

I soon saw one of my horrible co-workers Officer X. How he still has that job, I'm not sure. He was cornering a squad of penguins by a tree. He pulled out a tazer. Oh no. I don't want these cute, cuddly, and innocent penguins to be harmed by that darn officer!

I ran over to Officer X, karated-kicked him in the gut, and then ran over to the scared penguins. I bent down to look at these penguins.

"Are you alright, little ones?" I asked them.

The four penguins nodded, indicating they were okay. Phew.

"I'm John Laurens, but you can call me Officer Laurens" I said.

The four penguins smiled at me. The tallest penguin soon did sign language. He wanted to write on something. I handed him a sticky note and a pencil that's the size of my own pinky finger. The penguin wrote and wrote on the sticky note, eventually showing me the drawing. These penguins wanted to make a message for Alexander with pebbles.

"You live in the Central Park Zoo?" I asked the four penguins.

The four penguins nodded.

"I know this Alexander person. He's my best friend" I said.

The four penguins smiled again. I smiled back.

"Is it okay if I bring you guys back to the zoo? I'll come to the zoo in the morning with pebbles for you guys since you want to use pebbles to create that message" I suggested.

The four penguins smiled bright smiles.

(Skipper's POV)

Now, Officer Laurens is the Animal Control Officer that the boys and I should trust. He's actually really nice, and he's actually going to bring pebbles to us penguins. Sweet!

As soon as we were dropped off at the zoo, we smiled at Officer Laurens, waving goodbye to him. He waved back, walking out of the zoo. I continued to smile.

As soon as morning arrived, Officer Laurens came with a bag filled with pebbles. He gave it to us, and we all put the pebbles on our pile of pebbles. We smiled at Officer Laurens, which made him smile back at us.

"You're welcome" he said.

We made the pebble message, and Alexander thanked us so many times the day we finished.

For 2 months, everything was happy. Zookeeper Alexander gave us penguins the proper amount of fish and visited us whenever he's on break, Officer Laurens assisted us and stopped Officer X, and all was fine. Officer Laurens would come to visit us penguins every morning. One day, though...he didn't come. For 3 days, he didn't come, and we became worried. What if Officer Laurens moved? I hope not. I soon saw Zookeeper Alexander hand me an envelope.

* * *

**What's going on with John Laurens? I do not own Hamilton or The Penguins of Madagascar!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING:THIS IS A VERY SAD CHAPTER! I hope you enjoy this fourth chapter...or cry at this chapter...I mean, it's a sad chapter, so I don't hope that you cry, but you will cry.** **Laurens' lyrics will be in bold.**

* * *

Chapter 4-Tomorrow There'll Be More Of Us

(Skipper's POV)

I looked up at the sky. It was raining. Ouch. Well, that stinks.

**I may not live to see our glory...**

Wait, did I hear Officer Laurens sing...in my mind?

"Skipper, there's a letter for us" Kowalski said.

**But I will gladly join the fight...**

Once again, Officer Laurens sang in my mind.

"It's from Officer Laurens. We'll read it later" I commanded.

"No. It's from Alexander's wife Eliza" Kowalski replied.

**And when our children tell our story...**

Why was Officer Laurens singing in my mind?

"Will you read it, Kowalski?" I asked Kowalski.

Kowalski nodded, opening the envelope and taking out the letter. He sighed.

**They'll tell the story of tonight...**

Before I could wonder about the singing again, I heard Kowalski read.

"On Tuesday the twenty-seventh, the New York Animal Control Officer John Laurens was killed in by an accidental gunshot from Officer X in New York City" Kowalski read, tears in his eyes.

My eyes widened, and tears formed in them.

"Officer X has not received word that he was permanently fired from his job as Animal Control Officer. It is said that Officer Laurens would come to the Central Park Zoo every morning to visit the penguins he managed to rescue from Officer X on the twenty-fourth of June. He created a sense of freedom for these penguins. Sadly, the freedom of the penguins now dies along with him..." Kowalski read, sad.

Tears rolled down my eyes.

I suddenly saw a spirit. Officer Laurens's spirit. I ran over to the spirit.

I was in Central Park by then. I saw him. He looked down at me.

"Tomorrow there'll be more of us" He sang, holding his arm out.

I held my flipper out, attempting to reach Officer Laurens's Spirit's hand. But he disappeared.

I collapsed on my knees, crying.

"Skippah, are you alright?" Private asked me, appearing behind me.

I was silent.

I began walking back to the zoo.

"I have so much work to do" I replied, crying.

I went over to the HQ, and I began to write. And write. And write.

I was writing like I'm running out of time. Well, I might be Non-Stop.

* * *

**You know what this means? Next chapter will have the song 'Non-Stop' in it! As I said, this chapter was sad, but please like, review, and favorite this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty! So, Non-Stop is here! Woo! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5-Non-Stop!

(Skipper's POV)

So while I worked, there was an Antarctic War going on between two penguin colonies, so I decided to join, and Buck Rockgut was the general, so I became his right-hand man. I eventually married Kowalski, and soon, another zoo sent a penguin egg for us to raise. We named the chick Philip.

Soon, Rico went off to France to help create freedom for the French Penguins. Meanwhile, Ringtail decided it would be time for a change. He finally decided to sleep at night, and he partied at day every month. Now, he's not as dumb.

The war ended 6 years after it began, in the Battle Of Arctictown.

Now, I was non-stop! So it's all good in the hood!

* * *

**(SONG:NON-STOP)**

(JULIEN)

After the war, I went back to New York

(SKIPPER)

A-After the war, I went back to New York

(JULIEN)

I finished up my studies and I practiced law

(SKIPPER)

I practiced law, Julien worked next door

(JULIEN)

Even though we started at the very same time

Penguin Captain Skipper began to climb

How to account for his rise to the top?

Maaan, the man is

(JULIEN AND COMPANY)

Non-stop!

(SKIPPER)

Penguin gentlemen of the jury, I'm curious

Bear with me

Are we aware that we're making history?

This is the first murder trail of our brand Antarctic Nation

The liberty behind deliberation

(COMPANY)

Non-stop!

(SKIPPER)

I tend to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt

With my assistant counsel

(JULIEN)

Co-Counsel Skipper, sit down

Our penguin client Levi Weeks is innocent

Call your first witness

That's all you had to way

(SKIPPER)

Okay!

One more thing!

(JULIEN)

Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?

Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?

Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?

Soon that attitude may be your doom

(COMPANY)

Aww!

(JULIEN AND COMPANY)

Why do you write like you're running out of time?

(JULIEN)

Write day and night like you're running out of time

(JULIEN AND COMPANY)

Every day you fight like you're running out of time

(JULIEN)

Keep on fighting. In the meantime-

(COMPANY)

Non-Stop!

(SKIPPER)

Corruption's such an old song that we can sing along in harmony

And no where is it stronger than in Albany

This Antarctic colony's economy's increasingly stalling

And honesty, that's why public services

Seems to be calling me

(COMPANY)

He's just non-stop!

(SKIPPER)

I practiced the law, I practically perfected it

I've seen injustices in the world, and I've corrected it

Now for a strong central democracy

If not, I'll be Socrates throwing verbal rocks at these mediocrities

(COMPANY)

Awww

(JULIEN)

Skipper at the Antarctic Constitutional Convention!

(SKIPPER)

I was chosen for the Antarctic Constitutional Convention!

(JULIEN)

There as a New York Penguin Delegate

(SKIPPER)

Now what I'm going to say may sound indelicate!

(COMPANY)

Awww!

(JULIEN)

Goes and proposes his own form of government

(COMPANY)

What?!

(JULIEN)

His own plan for a new form of government

(COMPANY)

What?!

(JULIEN)

Talks for six hours

The Convention's listless!

(PENGUIN ONE)

Bright young penguin

(PENGUIN TWO)

Yo, who the fish is this?

(JULIEN)

Why do you always say what you believe?

(JULIEN AND COMPANY)

Why do you always say what you believe?

(JULIEN)

Every proclamation guarantees

Free ammunition for your enemies

(COMPANY)

Awww!

(JULIEN AND COMPANY)

Why do you write like it's going out of style? (Hey!)

Write day and night like it's going out of style (Hey!)

Every day you fight like it's going out of style

Do what you do

(JULIEN)

Skipper?

(SKIPPER)

King Julien The Thirteenth

(JULIEN)

But it's the middle of the night

(SKIPPER)

Can we confer, sir?

(JULIEN)

Is this a legal matter?

(SKIPPER)

Yes, and it's important to me!

(JULIEN)

Okay?

(SKIPPER)

I know I talk too much

I'm abrasive

You're incredible in court

You're succinct, persuasive

My client needs a strong defense

You're the solution

(JULIEN)

Who's your client?

(SKIPPER)

The new Antarctic Constitution?

(JULIEN)

No!

(SKIPPER)

Hear me out

(JULIEN)

No way!

(SKIPPER)

A series of essays anonymously published

Defending the doccument to the penguin public

(JULIEN)

No one will read it

(SKIPPER)

I disagree

(JULIEN)

And if it fails?

(SKIPPER)

Sir, that's why we need it!

(JULIEN)

The Constitution's a mess!

(SKIPPER)

So it needs amendments!

(JULIEN)

It's full of contradictions!

(SKIPPER)

So is independence!

We have to start somewhere!

(JULIEN)

No! No way!

(SKIPER)

You're making a mistake

(JULIEN)

Good night!

(SKIPPER)

Hey! What are you waiting for?

What do you stall for?

(JULIEN)

What?

(SKIPPER)

We won the war

What was it all for?

Do you support this Constitution?

(JULIEN)

Of course!

(SKIPPER)

Then defend it!

(JULIEN)

And what if you're backing the wrong horse?

(SKIPPER)

Julien, we studied and we fought

And we killed

For the notion of a nation will now get to build

For once in your life, take a stand with pride!

I don't understand how you stand to the side!

(JULIEN)

I'll keep all my plans close to my chest!

(COMPANY)

Wait for it, wait for it

(JULIEN AND COMPANY)

I'll wait here and see which way

The wind will blow

I'm taking my time

Watching the afterbirth of a nation

Watching the tension grow!

(PRIVATE)

I am flying off to London

I am accompanied by someone who always pays

I have found a wealthy wife

Who will keep be in comfort for all my days

She is not a lot of fun

But there is no one who can match you for turn of phrase

My Skippah...

(SKIPPER)

Private...

(PRIVATE)

Don't forget to write!

(KOWALSKI)

Look at where you are

Look at where you started

The fact that you're alive is a miracle

Just stay alive, that would be enough

And if your mate could share a fraction of your time

If I could grant you peace of mind

Would that be enough?

(JULIEN)

Skipper joins forces with the penguins

Genevieve Jay and Sandra Anderson

To write a series of essays defending

The new Antarctica Constitution entitled

The Antarctic Federalist papers

The plan was to write a total of 25 essays

The work evenly divided among the three penguins

In the end, they wrote 85 essays in a span of 6 months

Vivian Jay got sick after writing five

Sandra Anderson write twenty-nine

Skipper wrote the other fifty one!

(JULIEN AND COMPANY)

How do you write like you're running out of time?

Write day and night like you're running out of time?

Every day you fight like you're running out of time

Like you're running out of time

Are you running out of time?

How do you write like tomorrow won't arrive?

How do you write like you need it to survive?

How do you write every second you're alive

Every second you're alive

Every second you're alive?

(BUCK ROCKGUT)

They're asking me to lead

I'm doing the best I can

To get the penguins that I need

I'm asking you to be my right hand man

(SKIPPER)

Treasury or State?

(ROCKGUT)

I know it's a lot to ask

(SKIPPER)

Treasury or State?

(ROCKGUT)

To leave behind the world you know

(SKIPPER)

Sir, do you want me to run the Treasury or State department?

(ROCKGUT)

Treasury

(SKIPPER)

Let's go

(KOWALSKI)

Skipper...

(SKIPPER)

I have to leave

(KOWALSKI)

Skipper-

(SKIPPER)

Look around, look around

At how lucky we are to be alive right now

(KOWALSKI)

Helpless!

(SKIPPER)

They're asking me to lead

(KOWALSKI)

Look around

Isn't this enough

(PRIVATE)

He will never be satisfied

(KOWALSKI)

What would be enough?

(PRIVATE AND **KOWALSKI)**

He will never be satisfied (**To be satisfied**)

Satisfied (**Satisfied**)

Satisfied (**Satisfied**)

(JULIEN AND COMPANY AND **KOWALSKI** AND _**PRIVATE**_ AND _**ROCKGUT**_)

Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?

(Non-stop!)

(**Look around!**)

(_**He will never be satisfied**_)

_(__**History has it's eyes on you**_)

Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?

(Non-stop!)

(**Look around!**)

(_**Satisfied!**_)

Soon that attitude may be your doom?

(Non-stop!)

(**Isn't this enough?**)

(_**Satisfied!**_)

(Non-stop!)

(**What would be enough?**)

(_**Satisfied!**_)

(FULL COMPANY EXCEPT SKIPPER)

Why do you fight like

History has it's eyes on you?

(SKIPPER)

I am not throwing my shot!

(COMPANY)

Just you wait!

(SKIPPER)

I am not throwing my shot!

(COMPANY)

Just you wait

(SKIPPER)

My nickname is

(FULL COMPANY)

Skipper Hamilton!

Hamilton, just you wait!

(SKIPPER)

I am not throwing away my shot!

**(SONG ENDS)**

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Boy, do I write like I'm running out of time? I typed this in about 40 minutes! Wow! I do not own The Penguins Of Madagascar or Hamilton!**


End file.
